


Tease

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, F/M, Smut, Teasing, Teasing through prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel BingoSquare filled: Teasing Through Prayer
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/Reader, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1259228
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Tease

Being in the back of Baby was not Gabriel's favourite place to be, by a long shot. He much prefers to be by your side. He loves to cuddle you, he loves to make love to you, he loves to watch you sleeping - though that sounds much creepier than it actually is.

So yes, Gabriel loves being with you. He always has done since he first met you so long ago.

_ You'd been hunting something, it might have been a pack of werewolves, though you're not sure anymore. You're losing the fight with it though, and you know it. _

_ It was going to be a solo hunt, though Dean joined you at last minute. Probably for the best, in hindsight. Though, now he's unconscious on the floor. _

_ You send a prayer out, in the hopes that any angel hears it. A few moments pass, the air here stills and then, there are two figures in front of you. There's a flash of white and gold, and then the wolves are dead. You stagger over to Dean, shortly followed by Castiel. _

_ "Gabriel, check over (Y/N)" Castiel said, kneeling beside Dean. You looked over to the figure a few feet away. His chest is heaving, but when his eyes meet your own, it's as though something snaps. He walks over and presses his fingers against your forehead. Any bruising, cuts or wounds that were lingering all faded. _

_ Returning to the bunker, Gabriel quickly found his way into your bedroom, into your pants and not too long after, into your heart. _

You look over to Gabriel, he's sat beside you staring out of the back window of Baby, his hand resting in the middle of the bench. A moment later, he turns to face you. You smile, resting your head on his shoulder.

It's been too long since you've had some time to yourselves, with Dean and Sam filling the bunker.  _ Time to have some fun. _

Gabriel gives you a weird look, though he voices no concerns.

_ Do you remember the day we met? _

**Yeah...**

_ Been thinking about that night... _

There's a slight smirk on your face, you watch as he presses his fist against the bulge in his pants, already seeing the images that are flicking through your head.

_ Thinking about you fucking me again, been too long since we had any time together. Dean and Sam need to get out of the bunker otherwise they're gonna get traumatised, after all, I'm a screamer. _

**(Y/N).... you better stop, I don't wanna lose my dick when Dean sees me fucking you back here**

You grin and only persist in the teasing. Your hand finds its way to Gabriel's thigh, and you hear the hitch in his breathing. Flicking your eyes up, Dean and Sam are focussed on the road ahead, neither of them have noticed how close you and Gabriel are. You lean up and kiss Gabriel gently, he lets out a low moan. You shift closer, clambering into his lap as the kiss deepens until you're rolling your hips against him.

"Hey, you guys, wait til we're back at the bunker" Dean's voice forces you to part. You sigh, resting your head against Gabriel's for a moment. You kiss him again, before shifting to lay on the bench and lay your head in his lap.

_ Would you have fucked me, if Dean hadn't stopped us? Made me moan like a whore for everyone to hear and see? _

Gabriel bites his lip, shifting slightly. You can feel the bulge against your head, and it only spurs you on to make him harder and harder.

_ Or would you silence me? Gag me and tie me up, leaving me at the mercy of your hands and mouth? Both? Both sounds good _ .

The image appears in your mind of you tied up in bed, fully naked. In your head, you can see Gabriel walking around the bed, dragging his fingers over your naked skin.

Gabriel coughs, though you hear the moan behind it. He can see everything in your head.

**(Y/N)** his voice is warning you, telling you to stop before he comes in his pants. But you don't stop, teasing him mercilessly.

The rest of the journey passes the same way, with you teasing Gabriel with your thoughts until he's close to coming, only to change the thoughts to some entirely unarousing images.

By the time you return to the bunker, Gabriel's oozing with the need to come. He drags you out of the car, down the corridors and into your bedroom. He shoves you against the door, kissing you deeply. His hands work their way into your pants, and you don't hide your moans now. He grins, kissing you deeply before he lifts you up. 

Your legs wrap around his waist as Gabriel carries you over to the bed. He snaps his fingers, and your clothes meet the floor.

"I should punish you" He murmurs, trailing his mouth down to your neck.

"Makin' me sit through that, knowing that I couldn't fuck you back there? That was cruel, (Y/N)" Gabriel growls, biting down on your collarbone.

"Fuck, Gabe... punish me later, I need you" You moan, hands winding through his hair.

"Not so confident now" He smirks. You shake your head, attempting to roll your hips to meet Gabriel's.

"Don't think I can hold off, (Y/N)" Gabriel murmurs, reaching for a condom. He pulls it over, rolling it on.

"You ready?" He asks, his eyes meeting your own. You nod, tugging at the pillow behind your head. Gabriel grins, leaning down to kiss you gently as he eases into you.

Your head falls back and Gabriel seizes the opportunity to bite down at your throat again, leaving a littering of bruises that you don't want to hide.

Gabriel's hips are merciless as he pounds into you, building a rhythm that has you moaning loudly. He's like an animal in heat, and you can only moan as he hurls you closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, (Y/N), I'm close... you close?" He murmurs. You moan and nod, tightening your legs around his waist. Gabriel moans, his hips stilling as he comes. He reaches down and rubs your clit a few times, biting down on your neck until you come with a moan of his name. 

It takes a few moments for either of you to move. Gabriel is the first to move, he stands up and removes the condom, tossing it aside before he curls up beside you. You smile down to him, pressing your lips against his forehead as you rake your eyes over his body, and then your own. Bruises litter both of your chests, and it’s clear to you that they’re going to be impossible to hide. 

That doesn’t matter though. For now, you have Gabriel by your side and you can cuddle with him. 


End file.
